Kairi's tears
by GamerGirl142
Summary: kairi feel's the pain of losing Axel! AxelXKairi one-shot!


**Hello their everyone! This is just a KairiXAxel one-shot! I wanted to try out this couple! Glomp Kairi with one of my all time favorite character's Axel! Hehe YAY! :3 Anywho...hope you guys enjoy!Warning: May be sad for some people!**

**0-0**

I don't know what came over me. I never cried no matter what. I'd Never break down into tears...so easly. I felt like a weak pansey, or something like that. The tear's they where so freash. Like river's of clear water, raceing down my beautiful face.

I cleanched the phone tight in my hand. It had been day's since Roxas had I staired at it as if any minute the person would call and tell me it wasn't true. To tell me they where only playinga joke, April fools, Kairi. A haha we got you, man your so gullible, kinda joke.

No matter how many times I counted the minute's that went by. No matter how long my ocean blue gaze stayed stairing at the phone in my hands. It never rang, not even once.

I finally dropped the phone, Please say Roxas was joking. That he wanted to joke around with Kairi, it wasn't true. No matter how much the words echoed in her head. It just couldn't be true.

It just couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Axel couldn't be dead...He just...he just couldn't. Why? Why did god have to take Axel away? Why was it Axel that had to be hit by a fucking drunk driver, while he was going to hang out with Roxas his best friend. Why?

I rubbed my hand's over my eyes trying to get rid of the tears. With no luck, the tear's only came back. Like river's that would never stop flowing. I cursed my heart, for weeping. Why? Cause I new I could never get over the fact Axel was killed.

I stood up and walked over to the window in my bedroom. Everything seemed to be a faded gray. Like the world was morning Axel's death, just like I was. It was even raining, like heaven was weeping. Or maybe Axel was in heaven, and Weeping at the sad girl who was crying over him.

I closed my eyes and rested my forhead agenst the window. Listening to the world weep. It made mea little happier knowing the world was weeping as well.

"Kairi! Can I come it?"

I mumbled a 'sure', but kept my forhead leaning agenst the window. I didn't bother to turn around, for I already new who it was Namine, my twin sister. She was also Roxas's girlfriend.

I herd the door open and her walking in, someone walked in behind her. I wouldn't be surprised if that someone was Roxas. He was always with her. Roxas was the cheese to Namine's Maccaroni, the rain to her rainbow, the ying to her yang. Those two belong with each other, weather they new it or not.

"Kairi...It's time for the funeral...You ready..." Namine asked softly.

I moved my face from the window, tear's still streaming down my face. I then look down at my cloths. I was in a black knee length dress, black tights, and black high heel's. I was indeed ready, but was I ready to go? Not really.

I leaned my head back down on the window, looking out at the cool gray world. "I don't wanna go..." I mumbled so softly I didn't think my sister would be able to hear. Then again I don't think I wanted her to hear.

Namine blinked surprised, "What do you mean? You don't wanna go? Axel was your boyfriend Kairi..."

I nodded my head and staired off at the gray world. Tear's falling from my beautiful blue eyes. "I don't...wanna..see him..." I sniffled and hugged my knee's to my chest. "I don't think I could stand it...seeing him in a coffen...Knowning..that any..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and continued. "That...any minute..he'll be buried seven feet under..." My voice cracked dew to my crying.

Namine walked over and hugged me. I didn't push her away, I let her hug me. She was my sister after all."You should still come...people will think you didn't really care about Axel..."

I glared at my twin. Was she crazy? The only reason I wasn't going was cause I loved Axel to much to watch him be buried. I just couldn't stand the fact of Axel being gone, I just couldn't.

"Get up Kairi! Or i'll have Roxas pick you up and carry you to the car!" Her eye's gave off a dangours vibe.

When she said that, I new she wasn't lieing. So I stood up and walked past her mumbled a 'fine'.

We reached the church that Axel's funeral was at. Once I stepped out of the car, I wanted nothing more then to turn around and run, run as fast as I could. Just to get away from all of this. Away from the funeral, away from it all.

"Come on Kairi! You'll be just fine! I promise!" Namine grabbed my left arm and locked her arm with mine. I think she was only doing it so I wouldn't run off.

The funeral seemed to go by slow. It was hard to look at the coffen knowning Axel was in it.I wanted to get out of my sister's death grip and run away. That's all I wanted to do.

Before I new it, I was watching them lowering his coffen. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't stand here and just watch. Like everything's going to be ok after he's buried.

Tear's streamed down my face, I turned away and ran. I ran from them...I ran from him. I could still hear my sister calling my name.

I ran out into the street, and dodged car's, turning and twisting ever which way. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take it, that fact he was dead. I just couldn't.

I walked and walked. Where did I walk you might ask? To some cliff's. I don't now why my feet brought me here. Really I don't, but they did.

That's when I remembered this was infact the same place Axel and I use to go all the time. This all just hurt, So I sat down on the ledge and looked down at the floor below. At that moment i wanted nothing more then to be with Axel again. But was suicide the way to go?

I sighed and looked at my hand's, I wanted to be with hims...but suicide was just not the way to go...was it?

I stood up but still stood on the edge. Tear's formed in my eyes again, I wanted to I really did, I just couldn't.

I turned on my heels and started walking off. I stopped when I herd someone's voice. I turned to face to voice to see a guy holding a gun at me. I couldn't care, shoot me...like I care.

"Give me all the money you have princess!"

I glared at him and folded my arms. She was not about to hand anything to this loser. Not to him and not to no one.

"Oh come on princess! just for over the fucking money!" He yelled/demanded.

"No! I don't have to I work hard for this money!" I shot back.

He cocked his gun and growled. I turne dnad started running. The last thing I new I herd shot sounds, and I pain in my back more times then I could cought. The world seemed to fade and get darker. I closed my eye's since they where feeling heavy.

Then my soul was being sucked from my body. And I new I was dead. I could finally see Axel again. I could finally be held in his arms, smell his scent, and I could just see him again!

I looked up to see someone standing in me, they had the glow of an angel to them. Their green eye's stairing at me with such love, that I almost burst into tears. It was Axel.

I jumped up and ran to him wrapping my arm's around him. I as so happy that I just let the tears fall. "Axel! Axel it's really you!" I said between my tears and sniffles.

Axel smiled soflty and rubbed me, back while hugging me. Right then and their, I was happyer then I'v been in a while. Axel was my cheese to my macaroni my ting to my yang, my water to my plant. He was my everything.

**Well i'm done! And yes I kinda got lazy at the ending...heh! Well hope you guys enjoyed it! :3**


End file.
